A Simple Gesture
by behind-the-green-door
Summary: This is a Sydrian one-shot. Post The Golden Lily. Sydney's POV. Will Sydney ignore everything she has be taught her whole life? Is Adrian worth it? Only one way to find out...


Post~the Golden Lily  
Sydney's POV

This week had been super hectic. I had assignments due for all of my subjects, and it didn't help that Ms Terwilliger had given me two! Did she think I was some kind of miracle worker or something? I hoped the answer was no. This week I had also notice Jill, Eddie and Angeline had focused more on their school work. Jill had been trying so hard lately. Adrian was drinking all day everyday and waking up with a severe hangover, so this affected Jill through the bond. The drinking numbed the effects of spirit but that didn't mean she wouldn't have the same hangover as Adrian the next morning. She battled through though. I was proud of her.

It was Friday afternoon and I was sitting on my bed in my dorm thinking how grateful I was that this week was over. I felt like I deserved a break. A holiday of sorts. An idea came to mind. Edom was a small town about 15 minutes drive from here. I figured tomorrow night we could all go for a nice dinner out and after we could see a movie. Of course if Jill, Eddie and Angeline were all coming, that would mean Adrian would have to be invited too. That part I wasn't looking forward to. As of late, Adrian had been trying to contact me. I hadn't had the chance to figure out my feelings for him yet, if I even had any, so I just kept rejecting his calls and ignoring his texts. He was probably getting fed up with it. I decided I'd text him now, instead of calling, and get it out of the way. The text message read:

"Was wondering if you were busy tomorrow night?  
We're all going out for dinner and a movie.  
Hope you can make it.  
~Sydney"

Almost instantly after I sent it my phone chimed. It was Adrian's reply. I couldn't help but smile.

"Gr8. Pic me up 6."

All I had to do now was tell the others. They would all probably be super excited. To tell the truth I was too. I hadn't seen Adrian in awhile and I really just missed being around him. He was always cracking stupid jokes, and even if they were about me I still had to laugh. He just seemed happy whenever I saw him. Although after what happened the last time we saw each other, when he professed his love to me, I wasn't sure how things would go down tomorrow.

I went to bed early, too scared that if I was left alone with my thoughts any longer I would go insane. I fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning when I woke up, I started to panic a little_. What if the Alchemists found out that I was taking vampires out for dinner? _Vampires that I was supposed to be keeping safe not running around trying to play nice with, _and_ possibly putting them in more danger if anyone recognised Jill. Now looking in the mirror at my golden lily I was reminded of the fact that I was just supposed to be protecting them, not being friends with them. But it was hard, Eddie was so nice, and Jill, who couldn't like her? Angeline was a bit tough to like but once I got to know her she was great. Adrian on the other hand could be classified as 'fraternizing with the enemy.' It wasn't like that, but the higher up Alchemists would see that as an opportunity to send me to a reeducation centre. That was my worst nightmare. After seeing what they had done to Keith I had made it my life's goal to try and not end up like him. Putting all this aside though, I really didn't have any proper friends that I could go out with. This weeks challenges needed rewarding. So be it if I have to go out with vampires to celebrate. There was nothing that was going to stop me having a good time tonight. Not even the Alchemists.

I went down to Jill and Angeline's dorm and knocked quietly. It was already 8am but I didn't wasn't to wake them if they were sleeping in. Fortunately someone came to the door. It was a bleary eyed, messy haired Angeline. So much for not waking them up. She welcomed me in but got straight back into her bed. She seemed exhausted. Jill was still asleep and I decided not to wake her. I whispered the details, to Angeline, of tonight and asked her to relay the message to Jill and Eddie. I could see her almost falling asleep as I was talking so I wrote her a note explaining, again, the plan. I left their dorm and went back to mine. I had finished all my homework and assignments so with nothing better to do I decided to lie down. I had just closed my eyes for what felt like a second when someone was shaking me awake. It was Jill, dressed nicely with her hair and makeup done to perfection.  
"Sydney get up. What are you doing? We have to leave soon." _Leave soon?_ It was only like 9am. I turned over to see my alarm clock. It read 4:55pm. _What? I had slept for nearly eight hours?_ That was so unlike me! I jumped up faster than I should have. The blood all rushed to my head and my eyes went black. I swayed on my feet for a second before being able to see again. Jill was at my wardrobe finding me something to wear. I quickly went to my mirror and started to try and tame my wild hair. When it was presentable I turned to Jill.  
"Thanks for waking me." I said. If it wasn't for her I could have sleep through the entire day and not had time to get ready. As it was, we were pushed for time. Jill had picked out for me a simple yet pretty dress and shoes. The dress was knee high, dark blue and had gold trimming that matched my lily. Jill always knew the perfect outfit. Quickly putting it on, Jill got the makeup ready. I was expecting her to put a heap of it all over my face but she just used mascara.  
"You're face is perfect already. You don't need to add much." Jill said admiringly. She was like a big sister, little sister and best friend all in one. I was starting to really like Jill more and more, if that was possible. She always knew the right thing to say and wear and everything.

When I was all ready we went passed Jill's dorm to collect Angeline. She looked nice, but I could tell that she hadn't had any help from Jill. Then we went downstairs to meet up with Eddie. He looked handsome as always, but I noticed both Jill and Angeline checking him out.  
Eddie smiled.  
"You guys look great." Angeline and Jill just giggled and headed for the car. We all piled in and set off to Adrian's.

When we got to Adrian's I made Eddie go and get him. I was too nervous to be alone with him. After a minute or so Adrian appeared and I almost stopped breathing. He was so, for lack of a better word, hot. He had styled his hair a bit different. Instead of the usual 'messy look', he was going for the 'I'm-way-hot-and-way-out-of-your-league' look. He definitely pulled it off. He had on black suit pants with a dark purple velvet jacket over the top of a simple black t-shirt. I couldn't take my eyes off him till he got in the car next to me and said,  
"What Sage? See something you like?" I just laughed nervously, my face turning bright red.

The 15 minute drive was fun. Eddie, Jill and Angeline were all making jokes and mucking around. Adrian though, just sat quietly looking out the window. He seemed distracted. Maybe he didn't want to come after all.

We pulled up to the place where we were having dinner. Adrian had gotten out of the car so fast that I hadn't even had time to turn the engine off. _Was it really so bad sitting next to me?_ I kind of felt offended. Pushing those feelings aside, I followed the others into the restaurant. We were seated quickly and ordered drinks to start with. We were sitting at a round table. Eddie to my left then Angeline, Adrian and Jill to my right. Jill and Angeline were having a conversation across the table with Eddie occasionally butting in, but Adrian and I just sat quietly sipping our drinks. Our food came shortly after we ordered it. Our meals were all similar, different types of burgers with fries. Unhealthy I know, but I was allowed to treat myself once in a while. Everyone was quiet, too focused on eating to have a conversation. Adrian decided to take this chance and make it awkward for us all.  
"How pretty does Sage look tonight, guys?" I could have nearly slapped that smirk off his face. He was doing this on purpose. It wasn't meant as a complement. It was meant to embarrass me, and it worked. Everyone was looking at each other not sure what to say. I think they could tell what he was trying to do. Then they all started commenting on my hair and dress. I hated all the attention. Adrian was just sitting there looking all smug like he'd just won a prize or something. I chose not to bait him and changed to subject.  
"Is everyone cool with the movie we are seeing?" I asked the group. Adrian death stared me, but the others lurched into what they thought the movie would be about. It was my turn then to act smug. It was like some competition between me and Adrian. Whatever it was though, I didn't like it. I liked being friends. Friends that talked and it was never awkward or anything. Like it was before.

We finished dinner with plenty of time before the movie. We decided we'd walk the couple of blocks to the theatre. Once the bill was paid, by me of course, I headed outside to we're the others were waiting. Adrian was standing awkwardly to the side by himself; the others had already started walking. I took the opportunity to ask him what the hell was going on.  
"What was all that about back there? If you were trying to embarrass me it worked." I stared him down. I wanted an answer.  
"Look, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just feeling a little bitter. You haven't talked to me since I told you how I feel and now you act like nothing even happened."  
"Oh I'm sorry. Tell me, how am I supposed to be acting? How can_ I_ please _you_?" I was giving him attitude and I didn't even feel bad about it. He couldn't embarrass me and then try and make me feel guilty. That was not happening.  
"First of all, you don't need to be so uptight. I love you, okay. You can't change that. So why can't you just let me?" My heart was beating in my ears. I didn't want to have this conversation now, or ever for that matter. I couldn't think of a response so I just started walking away. Adrian grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. He was standing close, too close. His gaze was intense as he looked at me.  
"_Please_?" Was all he said. I could almost see his heart breaking right in front of me. I knew this took a lot of courage for him to say to say. But I couldn't shake the feeling that this was all still wrong.  
"I can't." I said. I saw the flicker of hope in his eyes die. It almost broke my heart.

He didn't say another word the entire way to the theatre. The others had already gone in and taken their seats. I hadn't realised we'd been gone so long, the movie was about to start. The cinema was totally full except for the two seats next to Eddie. Great. I was going to have to sit next to Adrian. It couldn't get any worse.

We took our seats, Adrian sat next to Eddie, I was on the end, and the movie started. It actually did get worse, I slouched in my chair as I remember that I had picked a romantic comedy. About half way through the movie the couple on screen were fighting about how her father wouldn't let them to be together. His response was that their love could conquer anything. I could see how that was similar to my life. The Alchemists definitely wouldn't let me and Adrian be together, if that's what I even wanted. I thought about Adrian. He was funny, smart, amazingly good looking and anything and everything else anyone could want in a guy. Everything I want in a guy. It was then that I realised, Adrian is it. He is the one. At that moment I was so surprised that I had admitted my feelings to myself, that I couldn't think of a really good reason why Adrian and I couldn't give this a try. I really liked him. He apparently 'loved' me. Why couldn't we give it a shot? I was certain I could get over the whole vampire thing in time and the Alchemists could get stuffed for all I care. I looked over at him. He was looking down at his shoes, not even paying attention to the movie. I reached over and laced my fingers through his. He looked to me in surprise. I smiled, not saying a word. Recognition flooded his face and he gave me a soft smile.

He knew what this meant.


End file.
